


[ABANDONED] Stolen Goods

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dark, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how is Jack alive and I don't care, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rhys is a brat, Sassy Rhys (Borderlands), Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Throat Fucking, this got out of hand, toxic master/slave dynamic to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jack decides to steal Katagava Jr.'s pet. He spoils it and has fun with it.This work is HEAVILY inspired by @TQ121's work. Like, entirely. You should go and check it out before reading this (it's Chapter 26 of the Kinktober 2019 series). I don't know how tagging works on AO3, but hopefully it won't be hard to get there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871362) by [TQ121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121). 

> Give me no credit. This work is HEAVILY inspired by TQ121's work. Like, entirely. You should go and check it out before reading this (it's Chapter 26 of the Kinktober 2019 series; this is like a sequel to it), and while you are at it, just read the whole thing, because some of the shorts are masterpiece, I tell ya.
> 
> Also, TW: this is DARK. Rhys is not willing at all. Keep that in mind.
> 
> [(Original work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871362/chapters/50481863)

If Jack wanted something, he got it. Another kid's lollipop? Already _his_. Ten thousand dollars whiskey? _His_. A table at the most expensive restaurant on Helios right _now?_ He could just walk in and sit, tell anyone to fuck off. He could have _anything_.

Right now Jack wanted two things—to crush Maliwan, and to have Katagawa's pet for himself.

He knew he wanted it as soon as he saw it drooling on Katagawa's thighs during the private meeting. They were at Katagawa's home, discussing transferring a part of former Atlas to Hyperion, as a thank you gift for not killing them when Jack rose from the dead. The young man was probably trying to impress him, or threaten him, showing off what became of the former CEO of Atlas after Maliwan took over. He didn't know he had brought his doom upon himself.

Katagawa was keeping the pet in what was basically a gilded cage. Well, Jack would get it a better gilded cage.

Six rooms were prepared for the pet in his penthouse, including a huge bathroom, a study full of books, and a kitchen with snacks. They were filled with luxurious, expensive furniture. No sharp knifes or scissors, and no strings or belts would be accessible to the pet for the first few weeks, so it couldn't hurt itself, accidentally or intentionally, but other than that, it would give the impression of a normal house, so the pet could feel at home there.

The pet had a limited access to the echonet with Katagawa. With Jack, it will have limited access to the echonet, _and_ all of the movies, series, albums and songs ever published, and its own computer with every game ever released. Also every book, either already in the study, or in a digital form.

Jack made sure all of the doors in the pet's rooms could be closed, but none could be locked or blocked by furniture. For the fake sense of privacy. _Fake_, because there were hidden cameras everywhere, so Jack could keep an eye on his pet anywhere, any time.

When all the preparations were finished, Jack launched his war against Maliwan. It took not even a day of moon-shooting the rival company's bases and sending loader bots, and then they were gone. Soon, he received a message from the search team that was sent to Katagawa's private housing, which he made sure wasn't bombed. They found no pet, however.

Could he escape? Rhys was smart, but this wouldn't be possible. No.

A rage-filled hour later, Jack received another message. The search teams going through the Maliwan's HQ's rubble have found the crushed, unrecognisable body of the peacock, and next to him a broken man confusedly crying his eyes out. It was a Take-Your-Pet-To-Work Day, and therefore he saw his master die. Given how much Katagawa had messed with the kid's brain, it must have been hard, feeling relief and grief at the same time.

Jack had the pet checked by doctors and patched up. Fortunately, it was only bruised. Then, it was brought to its new home. Right now, the new pet was in its bed, only slowly waking up from the drug-induced sleep. It would have a nice morning, in a new home, with a new, _better_ master.

After two hours, Jack was getting impatient. The pet was not getting up and discovering its new home, just laying there looking confused and pathetic. Bandages on its ribs peaked through its unbuttoned black silk pyjama top. Its bruises were still glistening with the healing creme. Hair messy. Jack decided to pay it a visit to help it rise and shine.

When he entered the room, the kid's confused face was immediately filled with terror. Its left hand shot up to check on the ECHOport—which indeed was irritated, though for a different reason. Jack noticed a small pink scar in the middle of the pet's organic hand. It wasn't new, but it wasn't completely healed yet. Maybe a few weeks old.

"No, no, no. No hologram," he corrected. "Handsome Jack in all his glory, right in front of you, kiddo." He flashed his trademark grin.

"Wh- Where is- Kat?" Rhys stammered.

"Dead. I killed him." Jack relished in the way the kid looked crushed and relieved at the same time, the emotions fighting inside him. "I also cleaned your brain of his program. It will take some time, but you will get him out of your head."

"Katagawa was pathetic," Jack stated as he stalked towards the man on the bed. "I don't need to hack your cybernetics to make you obey me, love me and desire me. _Am I right, cupcake?"_ he asked, his face inches away from the younger man's.

Rhys seemed to be too scared to answer, and that was alright, it will learn to speak up when asked. "Did Katagawa train you?" Jack asked, running a finger over Rhys' lips.

The younger man nodded and hesitantly let the finger into its mouth, sucking gently. That was truly a beautiful reflex and Jack intended to find all of the nice tricks the former owner taught his pet.

"Gonna be a good boy for me, baby?" Jack asked, almost childishly excited.

"Please, let me—"

"Wrong answer," the CEO growled, his mood changing so suddenly. He pulled the pet down by its shoulders, positioning it horizontally on the bed so its head was hanging over the edge. Rhys whimpered in pain and tried to fight the sudden movement, but Jack's new body was so much stronger; he had no problem manhandling the lanky boy.

Jack figured this position would be the best for Rhys' bruised ribs, and he pulled his cock out with one hand, while he supported the kid's head with the other. He was already half hard from the beautiful sounds Rhys was making. When the pet opened its mouth obediently and stuck out its tongue, he cursed and pushed in, unable to hold back.

Rhys was gagging violently, gasping for air, but Jack didn't relent in his pace for a long time, hitting the back of his pet's mouth with every hard thrust. He grunted and cursed, it felt so good. If crushing Maliwan wasn't really satisfying, this made up for it.

He pulled out to let it calm its breathing.

"Am I bigger than him?" Jack asked smugly, stroking himself.

"Y-yes," Rhys answered, voice shaky and strained. Lovely.

Jack smirked and thrust in again, this time slowly. He didn't stop when the younger man gagged, pushing all the way to his throat. "Good boy," he praised it with a groan. He placed his free hand on the pet's neck, feeling himself deep inside of it.

Jack fucked the pet's throat, pulling out occasionally to let it take a few shaky breaths, until he came. He spilled deep in its throat and watched with hooded eyes as the kid's neck bobbed as it swallowed.

"Good boy," he praised again, and watched Rhys shiver. "Now let daddy take care of you."

Jack paid no mind to the way Rhys' body was trembling, its head shaking from side to side in denial, eyes closed. He pushed the pet back on the bed, helping it to lay on its side. He pulled its pants down enough to expose its ass, two beautiful globes of white. He reached into the bed nightstand for a bottle of lube (edible, in case the dumbass thought it possible to poison itself with it).

"Please, no," Rhys whimpered when it saw Jack coating his hands in the lube.

"Shh, shh. Daddy will take care of you," he soothed, and positioned one finger at Rhys' entrance.

Something seemed to snap in the boy, giving him courage, and it moved away, yelling: "Leave me alone, asshole! You can't do that!"

Jack just chuckled. Had it not been for the post-orgasmic bliss, he would probably spank the kid, or maybe strangle it, but not this time. He did punish it, though. Instead of one finger he pushed in two almost all the way at once. It tried to escape the movement, but Jack already had an arm around its waist, pulling it back onto his fingers.

He grinned and praised when the pet went limp, just taking whatever Jack had for it. He curled his fingers to search for the sweet spot and played with it until Rhys moaned. Then he started stroking his cock firmly.

Whimpers and half-sobs turned to moans and biting its lips. Jack set an even pace, fucking and stroking Rhys at the same time. Soon, the young man arched and came, shooting release onto the silky blankets.

Jack let go of it and watched it curl into a tight ball, shivering and sobbing silently. It didn't dare to cover itself and the pants were left pushed down, exposing the abused ass glistening with lube.

"Welcome home, kitten," Jack chuckled, petted its head for the last time, soiling his hair with lube.

[(Original work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871362/chapters/50481863)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, the other chapter. The first few lines echoed in my head when I was walking to the bus and it wouldn't stop until I wrote it down. I tried to give it a slightly deeper meaning, so hopefully, it will make you shiver or something.
> 
> Leave a comment if I succeeded to draw an emotion or two form you! :D
> 
> Also, the whole it/its thing is harder than I thought. Dehumanization is not easy, but it can be so pleasantly creepy, I had to try. :^)

On some days, the old Rhys was just gone...

"Harder, kitten."

Rhys obeyed instantly, setting up a pace that left them both moaning. It clutched at Jack's shoulders, and he let it do that, because he loved the way it turned to him for comfort and support, even though he was the one causing the harm. He leaned back in his yellow chair to take in the sight. His beautiful pet, clad only in the golden collar he gave it, bouncing on his cock, blushing and closing its eyes in shame.

"Harder," he growled.

Rhys whimpered, but halted for a moment to shift in the chair. When it gained enough leverage, it started moving again, rising almost all the way up to thrust down with force each time.

Jack had learned early that Rhys hates pain, and it's not fun at all when the pet is sobbing, trembling and overall uncooperative. If Jack wanted the pet to come too, he needed to make sure it's not hurting. No fun after a good spanking or rough sex. For the pet, so to say. Jack always had fun.

This time he had prepared his pet generously and very carefully, so the hard pace shouldn't cause any trouble. If the hard, leaking cock of the pet was anything to go by, it was enjoying itself pretty well.

With a curse Jack started thrusting up, meeting the forceful thrusts of slim hips. When he felt he was close, he pulled Rhys down and came deep inside of him.

He took a minute coming down from the post-orgasmic height. All the while Rhys was squirming and softly whimpering on top of him. "What's up, kitten?" he asked, already knowing that Rhys' problem was currently trapped between their bodies, flushed and desperate for attention.

"P-please. _Please_, daddy?" it begged, pathetically looking up at him.

"Oh, don't worry. Jack will take care of you." He manoeuvred the pet off himself, making it sit on the edge of his desk. He didn't care about the mess it might make; he'll make it clean it up later. Right now, there are urgent matters that need to be taken care of.

To make the fun last longer he firmly gripped the base of the pet's cock. It wouldn't hurt enough for the pet to shut itself in, but it would ensure it doesn't come right away. Because what Jack had ready for it would be bordering unbearable.

A fearful whimper left the pet's mouth, and Jack wondered back to the days on Pandora. Has Rhys always been such a wuss? He was sure that actually no; not _that_ much, at least. The stupid Maliwan peacock had to do something to Rhys that caused him to hate pain. But what could it be? Disliking pain is a normal human reaction. But this much panic over a simple slap or a pinch? He needs to find out.

Jack realised he had unintentionally tormented his pet, leaving it waiting and begging, leaking precum. He smirked, took in the sight again. Beautiful.

Finally, he lowered his head and took its cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked, aware of how skilled he was, and soon, the pet came. He hummed, listening to the beautiful moans and sobs of the pet. They would need to do this again soon. Too precious.

Rhys was wrecked, ready to just fall asleep or pass out. But Jack was not finished with it, yet. He didn't swallow. Instead, Jack stood up, with a firm grip in its hair forced the pet to open its mouth and he spat the cum there. He grunted and his cock twitched when he saw no hesitance in the pet's eyes as it swallowed its own release.

"Good boy," he smiled and kissed its nose. "I trained you well."

Then he urged the pet off the table. Sure enough, there was a mess. Cum and lube glistened where Rhys previously sat.

"Lick it clean and then leave. You will be escorted home." Satisfied, he got back to work, only watching the pet obediently lick his cum off the desk out of the corners of his eyes. When it was done, it put on the fluffy robe (Jack found out that the pet likes warm, thick and fluffy much more than thin silk and satin, and as always, he didn't hesitate to spoil it, updating its whole wardrobe) and left his office.  
  


* * *

Other days, however, he could be a real brat. And Jack loved these days too, because what fun would it be without Rhys' cockiness?

"Get out of the bed," Jack ordered, dissatisfied upon finding the pet sleeping way past the alarm.

"No," Rhys grunted and pulled the sheets and pillows closer.

Jack knew that trying to pry the blankets away from the pet is hard, bordering on impossible. Although Rhys was overall weak and tiny, when it came to his pillows, it was able to produce unbelievable strength. And Jack was in no mood for a fight this morning, so he changed his tactic, instead of pulling the sheets from Rhys' grasp he took the bottom corner and tossed it up, letting it fall on the pet's head.

Goosebumps appeared on its skin when the cold air touched, and the pet groaned, barely swallowing curses. It let go of the blanket to pull it down, but Jack was quicker, pulling it away completely. "Kitchen in two minutes, or the belt. Make your choice," he said in a threatening voice and left.

Rhys appeared in the doorway exactly 119 seconds later. Jack was sure he set a timer on his ECHOeye for the purpose of abusing Jack's command. Rhys was glaring at him, but as always, it came out more like a pout.

"Eat," Jack pushed a bowl of cereals forward and got back to his breakfast.

"I want coffee," Rhys said with his mouth stuffed with cereals, a few pieces falling out.

"Excuse me?" Jack tipped an eyebrow at him.

Rhys groaned and rolled its eyes. "Can I have a coffee,_ please?"_ he asked, fake sweetness in his voice. "Please, _daddy?"_ he added when he got no reaction from Jack.

"No," the CEO simply answered and sipped his own black coffee. He looked up briefly to chuckle at the death glare the pet was giving him. He looked back down to his comm, however a rustling sound made his head jerk up again. Rhys disappeared under the table. "What are ya plottin' this time?" Jack asked, giving away no sign of inconvenience. Like he still had control of the situation.

And he might as well, because Rhys crawled under the table to sit between Jack's legs, hands immediately resting on his thighs, moving up. He had never seen Rhys do this without prompting before, though the "unwillingness" was sometimes debatable.

"Rhysie, what are you up to?" he asked as the hands didn't stop until they found his belt buckle. Deft fingers opened it, then the button and zipper, and in less then a minute Rhys went from glaring daggers at Jack to sucking his cock.

Jack let Rhys take control for another two minutes, pretending to be working, because he felt like the lack of reaction spited the pet even more. Then he dropped his comm on the table, the loud sound startling the man underneath it. Jack took advantage of that and started thrusting forward.

Rhys obediently held still through the whole ordeal, even when Jack pushed his chair back to reach down and hold the pet's head in place while his thrust grew more and more violent. Rhys gagged but managed to occasionally swallow around the cock, sending shivers up Jack's spine. When Jack came, Rhys swallowed it all.

Jack was still panting, with his head fallen back, his softening cock out, when Rhys appeared on its chair again. He quickly came to, tucking himself in, straightening the clothes and getting back to his work.

"Care to tell me what the hell was that, kitten? Not that I would mind a good morning blow job, but what the hell?" He was sure he managed to appear unphased, but that didn't stop the smug smirk on the young man's face.

"I want my coffee," he all but ordered, looking straight into Jack's eyes.

Jack was left gaping at the brat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dirty and way too short, I know.

"Raise and shine, kitten! I've got a gift for ya!"

Rhys perked up immediately, not even angry that it was being woken up so early. "A gift?" it makes sure, a wide smile already on its face.

"Well, you heard me," Jack rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm, but at the same time, he couldn't get enough of it. When he first brought a gift for the pet, it panicked and tried to barricade itself in the bathroom, and then almost fainted in relief when Jack explained that it was just ice-cream, and there were no strings attached to it. But Rhys was smart, learning quickly that the new master knew the difference between a gift and a punishment.

"Take a shower and come to my home office," Jack gave instructions. He discreetly set a timer on his wristwatch, because Rhys usually took forever to shower. When the pet peeked to his office later, he stopped the timer and laughed. About four minutes; that must have been be a record.

"Come here, kitten," he patted his lap, and Rhys immediately obeyed, still excited for whatever Jack got him.

The gift laid on Jack's desk, wrapped in a yellow paper. Upon Jack's approval, Rhys started unpacking. Soon, the toothy grin on its face was so wide it threatened to split its head in two. "Are those...? Are they really...?!" the pet couldn't even form one sentence.

"Yep, all we could find," Jack confirmed, involuntarily cringing as he looked at the god-awful socks Rhys likeed so much. His men managed to find the young man's collection in the rubble of some building on Promethea – probably one of Katagawa's houses.

"Thank you!" Jack was rewarded by a happy squeal and a bear hug. And for some, probably fucked up reason, it warmed his heart. That's why he did little things like this - for the smile and childish excitement.

* * *

The pet knew it had fucked up bad, but it was too late to take the offending words back. Puppy eyes and a shy smile wouldn't make do this time. "S-sir, you, you know that I—"

The stuttering was cut short by a snort. "What? You din't mean it? Then why say it?" The CEO was clearly more amused than annoyed, but that didn't mean Rhys would avoid being punished. "So, you claim, that I only care about my pleasure, and that I should rather get a sex toy? Hmm? Tell me, kitten," he took a step closer, successfully intimidating Rhys, who was still bound helplessly on the bed, "did I ever leave you unsatisfied unless you deserved it?" he asked.

Rhys was sure that no answer eould be right, and reached for the truth. "No, sir."

"No?" Jack asked, as if surprised. "But you said something else a minute ago. Well, I guess I've been doing a piss poor job, then. That's what you're sayin'?" The pet shook its head, but Jack ignored it and went on: "My apologies. I'll show you pleasure, then."

The pet could only mutter a panicked _sir_ before it learned what the punishment is. Jack started stroking its cock, still soft and exhausted after an orgasm ten minutes ago. "Quiet!" he ordered with a sharper tug to finally stop the stream of begging and apologies. He stroked the pet to full hardness and then started also caressing its balls. Hardly five minutes later, Rhys came with a shout.

Jack kept going. To avoid causing pain as much as possible, he left the exhausted cock rest for a minute and reached to the bed nightstand for a vibrator. He used the cum on the pet's belly as a lube and pushed the toy into Rhys' ass. He set it on a low frequency. When Rhys' cock started filling out, he began stroking him again, all the time playing with its balls. Rhys screamed with the next orgasm.

However, Jack was not satisfied with the punishment yet, so he set the highest frequency on the toy, getting more screams and silent pleas from the pet.

"Relax, baby," he cooed. "You wanted to get something from our playing, right? So, let me take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys was shivering all over, teeth clanttering and sweat rolling down the side of his face. All his muscles spasmed periodically as electricity ran though him. When it stopped, he started panting, gasping for breath. Jack was more than pleased to see the view his pet made. But he was a little worried.

"Twenty more minutes, Rhysie. Are you _sure_ you can take it?" he asked, using a wet cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

At first, the pet just nodded. After he— _it_ caught _its_ breath, _it_ looked up and asked: "Really anything?" for the millionth time.

"Are you doubting me, kiddo?" Jack asked, letting annoyance pour into his voice. "For the last time, _anything_. You've been at this almost for twelve hours. Do you think I wouldn't reward you for being so good?"

"No, of course, you always reward me, Daddy," Rhys assured him mindlessly. He could see the metaphorical clogs in his— _its_ head turning as he was thinking about the offer. Twelve hours of Jack doing anything, while Rhys must take everything and never even beg, in exchange for anything he asks for.

"You should get ready," Jack warned, the next round of fun nearing. It wasn't always electricity – it was random. He stepped back and took in the pretty picture of his pet and their newest toy.

Rhys was bound to a chair, a rather comfy one. He'd been there for nearly two hours. With a dildo up his ass that sometimes vibrated, sometimes fucked him. His nipples were clamped, as well as the delicate skin of his balls and half-hard dick. Sometimes Rhys got shocks in either or all parts of his body. Shocks meant pain, but he got better at handling that.

Rhys moaned, and Jack knew that means only something nice happened in this round. Listening, he noted that it's the dildo fucking the loose asshole of his beautiful pet. Which Rhys surely appreciated more than shocks, even though there was no way he— _it_ would be able to orgasm again.

"Enjoying yourself, kitten?" Jack stepped closer again, claiming the already red and puffy lips of the pet once more. He swallowed its moans and explored the submitting mouth with his tongue.

When the cycle ended, Rhys sagged in the chair as much as the various bounds let him, resting his— its, _its_, **_its!_** head on Jack's shoulder. Jack petted him slowly, helping him calm down. "Three more rounds, baby," he reminded.

"I can do this," Rhys said with determination, but Jack was more than sceptical. The slim body in his arms was trembling so much it almost made the chair rattle.

"Okie-dokie," Jack let him have it. He stayed near Rhys until the next cycle began.

Electricity. Judged by Rhys' violent spasms (the current wasn't so strong, but he was exhausted), in every clamp he had on him. He cried out and mostly screamed through it. When it was over, his breathing was so ragged that Jack worried he would pass out. The inability to stop his body's spasms didn't help, and Jack decided he had enough.

"Game is over," he announced and began unstrapping Rhys.

"N-no, wait! I-I-I can m-make it!" Rhys stuttered. Jack was sure that if he was able to move at all, he would try to stop him, but right now, stuttering and begging was all Rhys had.

"Calm down, kitten," he gently slapped him to get his attention over the panic. "You did good. You will get your reward. I just don't want to kill you, that's all."

Much calmer, Rhys let himself be hoisted from the chair and carried to the nearest bathroom. Jack helped Rhys bathe, feeding him chocolate to get some energy into him, and then he carried him to his room. "Sleep well, and in the morning, you'll tell me about your reward." He turned off the lights and left. He had to fight himself and the urge to lay next to Rhys. It's just because he is horny, he told himself.

* * *

Rhys slept well until noon. When he finally wobbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning, Jack was taken aback for a second and he stared at the sleepy man— _pet_ for a little too long. He cleared his throat, collected himself and with a stolid face asked: "Slept well?"

"Mm-hm," Rhys hummed, crashing into a chair and finally sitting. That did... weird things to Jack. Damn it! He is Handsome goddamn Jack, how can a _pet_ do this to him?! And now he was making a bet with himself on whether Rhys falls asleep in the chair, and he won, because of course the cute dumbass did!

Eventually, Jack sighed and shook Rhys' shoulder. "Wake up, idiot," he tried for a hard tone. "You need to eat."

Rhys startled and rubbed his eyes again, looking around. "How did I get here?" he asked.

"You came here and then passed out in this chair. Honestly, we should sell your blood to insomniacs or something..."

"Ew," Rhys made a disgusted face.

Jack started preparing a meal for the pet while asking if it already decided on the reward.

"Uhm, yes... I kinda... had something in mind from the beginning..." Rhys was obviously testing the waters, seeing if Jack backpedals on the deal. "I... I want to... meet people?"

Jack put effort into showing no reaction. "What do you mean by that?" he asked casually.

"I haven't _talked_ to anybody since I am here. I was hoping... I know Vaughn is missing, but some other people? Anybody? Not that you are boring, or that I don't like you! Just... I was thinking, social contact is good, and—"

"Stop explaining yourself, kid," Jack sighed. Why was he still afraid of Jack? "Wish granted, I'll get you some friends. Safe, sane friends, okay?"

He could hear Rhys sigh in relief. "Thank you, Jack."

It was the first time he called him by name. The only allowed names were Master, Daddy or Sir. Still, Jack didn't correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I making this sweeeeeeet dammit?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so Jack's first attempt at fulfilling his side of the deal didn't really work out. Rhys didn't usually speak much, but Jack still recognised that he was getting the silent treatment. He promised that he'd do better next time, but until then, Timothy had to do, because there just wasn't anybody else he trusted to go near his treasure. So what that Tim was allowed to fuck Rhys? They played video games, just like he wanted, so what was the problem?

The death glares Jack received any time he mentioned their deal told him that a fuck-buddy really wasn't what Rhys wanted from him, and now he had to look for another person. Those were the times he regretted he couldn't get Rhys to talk more. Sure, he had his moments when his vocabulary was large enough to sass Jack, but usually, he was quiet, scared to attract attention. Which was good. Pets aren't supposed to speak or make noise. This was just like it was supposed to be. No problem here. Absolutely no...

Anyway, Jack had to keep looking, and for fuck's sake, Jack _had to_ stop thinking about cutting Timothy's hands off for touching his—

...

* * *

Against all expectations, Timothy Lawrence, the almost shy man who politely shook Rhys' hand when they were introduced, wasn't a gentle lover. Mean was the word. He was _mean._

Rhys mewled and tugged at the cuffs keeping his arms tied to the headboard. His body felt burning hot, not just from the spanking or shame. He wanted to come so much, but he knew he won't get to until Timothy comes, and that bastard was wearing a cock ring, edging himself. Ou to the two of them though, Rhys was undoubtedly the more desperate one, after being teased with multiple toys and fucked viciously. Even now, Timothy was pounding his ass like it was the only ass in the world, holding him in place, because Rhys could no longer stop himself from trying to crawl away from the sensations.

"_Please_..." he whimpered, but all he got was a chuckle. If this were Jack, he might pat his back, or say something soothing, or mean, but Timothy kept quiet most of the time. He probably didn't like hearing Jack's voice in bed.

Finally, Rhys heard and felt as Timothy took his cock ring off. After another two minutes of brutal fucking, the double came inside of him and collapsed on the bed. Rhys waited. A minute. Two. He trembled, ached, _burned_. "Please, Tim..." Nothing. The double was watching him, a dark glint to his eyes as he enjoyed Rhys' squirming. "Please, please, please..."

Without saying a word, Tim got up and searched the drawers for something. There were already so many toys on the floor, but he wanted something new. He took off the cuffs holding Rhys and the cock ring that was tormenting him the whole time, and gave him a pink dildo with bumps. "No hands," he instructed. "You can come."

That would be no problem if Rhys was with Jack, but with the double, he was ashamed. But it was also his only option. He knew there is no arguing with the double. And so he knelt up, put the dildo between his legs and sat on it. He didn't even need time to get used to it, so stretched from the previous teasing. Unsure if he was allowed to brace himself, he kept his hands behind his back and started raising and thrusting down. His leg muscles soon started burning, but he didn't care, because he was going to burn alive if he didn't come soon.

Knowing his body well, Rhys brought himself to orgasm within minutes. He came se hard it didn't even feel good, but the relief was better than any afterglow. Then, it was over. It was always over after he came. Then Tim took a shower and left, winking at Rhys and waving at Jack, and the CEO took his place, helping Rhys into a bath, offering him water and chocolate, and then putting him to bed.

* * *

It turned out, a lot of people hate Jack. From the array of friends he had in his (previous) life, everybody got transferred either to a folder titled DEAD or WANTS ME DEAD.

Rhys' friends... Nah.

Jack wouldn't go back on his word, but he needed more time, and so he decided to improvise. Of course, he couldn't just give his pet such a gift, and so he launched an overly complicated plan. Stage one – a movie about animals. Rhys cooed over cats the most. Stage two – a movie about cats. Rhys liked the grey tabby cat the most. Stage three – a fuckathlon. An important plan of the plan. Rhys wasn't able to sit after three days of fucking and playing, absolutely exhausted. Stage four—

"You did so well in the past days, kitten," Jack said sweetly, ruffling the pet's hair. "I've got something for you, as a reward. It's also a promise that I'm still thinking about our deal."

Rhys liked the idea of a gift from Jack a lot, cuddling closer to the man, but when the deal was mentioned, and the fact that the last person Jack brought was allowed to do whatever they pleased with was brought up in his memory, he became doubtful. Will the reward be a reward, or will it just be a continuation of the weird sex marathon they had? Jack said it was over, but what if...

"Come on, Rhys, don't judge before you see it," Jack flicked his nose. "Come on, now. Stand up, chop-chop."

The young man groaned but obeyed, following Jack into his home office. There was a box on the table that immediately got his attention. There weren't any ribbons or wrapping paper, just a box. And soft mewing. His mouth dropped open.

"Go on, go meet her," Jack lightly pushed him forward, and Rhys stumbled, almost running to pick the tabby grey kitten up and cradle it to his chest. "I know that she can't exactly talk, but she can keep you company. I think that it's fitting. My kitten got a kitten."

Smiling, Rhys walked back to Jack, protectively holding the kitten with his cybernetic arm. With the organic one, he hugged the CEO. "Thank you, Daddy," he said shyly while the kitten purred between them.

"It's Jack, kiddo."

They both stilled. It slipped out of his lips before he could stop it. He can't take it back. He won't. He doesn't want to. He wants to kiss the dumbass, and so he does, because he is Handsome goddamn Jack, and nobody is going to tell him how to treat his—


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reread the original work to be sure I still know what I am doing... The conclusion is that I had no idea what I was doing from the very beginning...

Handsome Jack sat comfortably on his yellow throne. His posture was relaxed, legs slightly spread. He was wearing his old outfit, the one he preferred shortly before his death, the one he ditched for something new a few weeks ago. He wanted to look like his old self, the one his prisoner would be the most afraid of.

The intercom buzzed, signalling him that the package has arrived. Jack grinned, the expression almost maniacal, and let his guests in. He didn't bother with any more games to add to his scary image. He could always have Rhys naked, tied, blindfolded, gagged and with earmuffs somewhere by his side. It helped negotiations drastically. But he doubted it would be helpful this time.

"We got him, alive," one of the men informed him. No polite _Handsome Jack, sir_, no boot licking. Jack liked him. Pity he was about to throw him down his new trapdoor. It needed some bloody baptising.

The second man dragged another one behind him. Bound and with a sack on his face. That could be a trick, but Jack already knew he has the right one. Bio-scans proved it, and he trusted his systems.

"Great!" he clasped his hands suddenly, jumped up from the seat. He grinned at the way the bandits grew just a little bit tenser. "Leave him by the door, and come here for your reward," he gestured for them to step closer. The idiots did as he wanted. As soon as they stood on the correct spot, he pressed a button and listened to their panicked wails as they fell to the deathtrap.

"Stupid bandits," he muttered as the door closed, the sound instantly disappearing. He stalked over to the last man, wearing a smug grin he couldn't see. "Well, hello there," he said in a voice that made the man tremble, even though he was obviously trying not to. "Scared of ol' pal Jack?" he chuckled.

The man straightened slightly, shoulders raising. "I knew we will meet again," he said confidently, fear completely hidden from his voice, but not from his nervous flinch when Jack moved. "What are you going to do to me?" The confidence was almost gone now.

"I've got a job for you," Jack said simply. He started undoing the ropes that held the man, knowing well that he can't harm him.

"A— A job?" Vaughn asks, puzzled, as he takes the sack off his face and looks at Jack. He shrinks a little, almost taking a step away from the CEO. Jack always liked to make a good impression.

"Yes, a job, idiot. What part of that you don't understand? I thought you are slightly better than the bandits, but I see their stupidity rubbed off on you." He rolls his eyes theatrically and crosses his arms on his chest. "Don't worry, you are gonna like the job. It involves playing video games and eating unhealthy food."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

It didn't work out exactly as he planned. In his head, Jack saw himself presenting Rhys with his gift, receiving gazillion kisses, thanks', and his eternal love. In reality, he left Vaughn in the living room and went searching for the younger man, only to find him tossing around in bed, covered in sweat and huffing.

"I've got fever, Jack!" he whined like the CEO could fix it instantly. "And it fucking sucks!"

Chuckling, the CEO walked over to take his temperature by hand. Indeed, Rhys was slightly warmer than usual. "Poor little kitten," he chuckled again. He shouldn't be amused by this, but Rhys was endearing when he pouted at Jack. "I need you to go to the living room," he remembered. The gift might grow a little impatient.

"But I'm tired!" Rhys whined and pulled a blanket over his head. "And I can't sleep, because I'm cold, and then hot, and then cold... It sucks."

Jack wasn't sure what to do. "I brought you a gift," he said. "But it's waiting in the living room..."

Rhys always perked up at the mentions of gifts, especially after meeting Miss Gray (every single one of Jack's badass suggestions for kitten names were turned down), who was currently sleeping on the top of the cat tower Rhys demanded for her. This time was no exception to the rule. Rhys rolled out of the bed but wavered and almost fell. "Damn. Nausea." He looked up at Jack, seeking his guidance. The amount of trust the younger man put into him these days almost made the CEO blush.

"Let's go meet him, and then we'll take care of you."

As expected, _'him'_ wasn't met with as much trust. "Meet who?" Rhys asked carefully, but he followed Jack nevertheless.

"I promise you will like him, Rhys. You always did, if I'm correct. Hunting him down wasn't easy, but who am I if not—"

"Vaughn?!"

Jack frowned, unused to being cut off. He also briefly wondered how did Rhys figure it out, but then the young man ran out of the room, and he had to follow him. Not running, mind you, but in a fast pace. He came to the scene he expected – Rhys in his fluffy pyjamas (that part wasn't entirely expected, but it wasn't an unusual sight either) hugging a man much shorter than him and lifting him in the air. They both looked absolutely happy (Jack squished a pang of jealousy quickly), though Shorty grew uneasy when the CEO entered the same room.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, suspecting the worst. Then, he turned back to Rhys. "What did he do to you? You look sick."

"I've got the 'flu, Vaughn," Rhys answered before Jack could. "It's not Jack's fault. He's been... Jack's been treating me right."

**Author's Note:**

> [(Original work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871362/chapters/50481863)   
[[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting)


End file.
